1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal capable of controlling a backlight and a method for controlling a backlight thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable terminal having a backlight function turns on and off the backlight at a predetermined level of brightness for a period of time which is set by a user. Therefore, a user can operate the portable terminal containing the backlight function at night while using a lower illumination intensity.
The portable terminal can be programmed to set the on time of the backlight. Namely, in the case in which a user sets the on time of the backlight to thirty seconds, the portable terminal turns the backlight on for thirty seconds when the power is turned on or there are key input data, and the backlight is turned off after thirty seconds.
The backlight is generally turned on at a candela value of a predetermined brightness that is determined during the manufacturing process of the portable terminal. If a backlight of a predetermined brightness is turned on at night, however, the battery is unnecessarily consumed. Due to the low exterior illumination intensity at night, a user can see the display screen even with a backlight of a low brightness.
On the other hand, a user having a weak visual acuity may feel that the brightness of the fixed or predetermined backlight is too dark when the user uses the portable terminal at night with a low illumination intensity. In this case, if the brightness of the backlight can be made brighter, the user can operate the portable terminal more conveniently.
A need therefore exists for an improved portable terminal wherein the backlight can be controlled to reduce battery consumption or to better suit the needs of users requiring more backlight brightness than is provided by the initial manufacturers setting.